dicks_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Validus
Lawful Good Human Cleric 5 XP: ''' 5683 '''Initiative: +0 AC 17 Hit Points 51 Speed 30 ft. Hit Dice 5d8 Strength 16 (+3) Dexterity 10 (+0) Constitution 16 (+3) Intelligence 9 (-1) Wisdom 18 (+4) Charisma 10 (+0) - Attacks(Bonus +2). Lance of Faith (range 50); 2d8 Radiant damage. Dex DC Save +1 Mace '''+6; 1d6+1+3 damage Skills: (Skill Die: 1d6) Recall Lore (Religion) Perform Persuade Sense Motive Race: Human '''Languages: Common Class: Cleric Armor and Weapon Proficiencies: You are proficient with all armor, all shields, and simple weapons. ' ' Channel Divinity (3/day):' As an action, you can expend one of your uses of channel divinity to cast Turn Undead, Restore Health or Light of Heaven. Turn Undead: As an action, each undead creature within 25 feet of you that has hit points equal to or less than twice the cleric level is destroyed. Each remaining undead creature within 25 feet of you that has equal to or less than five times the cleric level or fewer is turned. A turned creature is affected for 1 minute or until it takes damage from an attack or a spell. It must spend its turns trying to get as far away from you as it can. It cannot willingly move within 25 feet of you, unless it has nowhere else to move, it cannot take reactions, and it can use its actions only to hustle or to try to escape from effects that prevent it from moving. Restore Health: As an action, you can choose a living creature within 25 feet of you and that creature regains 2d10 hit points. This increases to 6d10 at level 11. Light of Heaven: When you deal damage with any of your domain spells, you can expend a use of your channel divinity to unleash divine radiance. When you do so, each creature you choose within 10 feet of you must make a DC Constitution saving throw (DC equal to your spell save DC). A creature takes 3d8 radiant damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. Attack bonus: '''+1 to attack rolls with weapons which you have proficiency, this increases as you level. '''Religious Knowledge: '''You have advantage on all Intelligence checks to recall religious lore. '''Deity (Lightbringer): You follow the sun deity Cantrips: Lance of Faith Guidance '' '' Disciple of the Sun: When a creature makes a melee attack against you, you can cast'' lance of faith'' against the attacker as a reaction. Resolve your'' lance of faith'' attack before the other creature’s attack. You can use'' lance of faith'' in place of a melee attack when you make an opportunity attack. Casting a Spell: When you cast a spell, choose one of your prepared spells and use a spell slot of that spell’s level or higher. After you cast the spell, you lose the use of that slot until you prepare spells again, but you still have the spell prepared. Your magic attack bonus is (Wisdom bonus + cleric spellcasting bonus). The saving throw DC for your spells is (10 + Wisdom bonus + cleric spellcasting bonus). Battlefield Concentration: Taking damage cannot break your concentration. Rituals: You can cast any spell you have prepared as a ritual, if that the spell has a ritual version. Background: Priest Temple Services: You have a residence in a temple, and you can perform religious ceremonies. While near your temple, you can call upon fellow priests for assistance, provided the assistance you ask for isn’t hazardous. Feats: Weapon Mastery: When you attack with a weapon and roll damage, roll an extra die and drop the lowest. Healing Initiate: You learn the Cure Minor Wounds and Resistance cantrips - Equipment Mundane Shield, priest vestments, holy symbol, healer’s kit, tome of sacred writings, one flask of holy water, ink, ink pen, ten sheets of paper, silver earrings, 10 foot pole Magical +1 Mace, Ring of Protection +1, Camp Fire Bead, +1 Scale mail armor Spells - DC: 16 (Bonus +2). You can prepare 6 (Level+1) spells. Command (L1), Spiritual Weapon (L2), Scorching Ray (L3), Wall of Fire (L4), Flame Strike (L5) are always considered to be prepared. Spellbook - 6 Slots Excluding * Cantrip - Unlimited *Lance of Faith''' (50ft); 2d8 radiant damage; Dex save Spell DC. (Increases to 3d8/4d8/5d8 @ 10/15/20) ' *Cure Minor Wounds '(50ft); Choose a living creature within 50 feet of you that has 3 hit points or fewer. It regains 1 hit point. ' *Guidance'; (100ft); Choose one of the six abilities. For the next minute, the target gains a +1 bonus to ability checks using that ability. ' *Resistance' (Touch); You touch one creature. Until the start of your next turn, that creature gains a +1 bonus to all saving throws. ' ''Feat - 5 per day *Dispel Magic (100ft); Any spell 2nd level or lower on the target ends. For each spell of 3rd level or higher, make an ability check using your magic ability. The DC equals 10+ spell level. For magic effects that are not spells the DC is 10+ number of Hit Dice the creature who created the effect has. ' ''Level 1 - 3 per day *Command (50ft); If targets HP Max is 30+ it must make a Wis save of spell DC or obey command. ' '''Cure Wounds (Swift)' (25ft); Choose a living creature within 50 feet of you. It regains 1d8+4. If the creature is undead it must make a Con save or take 4d8 radiant damage. For each level higher the healing increases 2d8+1 per level and the damage increases 1d8. Bless (Swift) (50ft); Choose any number of creatures in a 20ft radius sphere withing 50ft of you. Everyone in the sphere gets +1 bonus to attack rolls and saving throws until your concentration is broken or 1 min. Divine Favor (Swift) '(Self); +1 to attack and +1 to damage rolls for 6 rounds. ''Level 2 - 2 per day *Spiritual Weapon (+8; 1d8+1); You create a floating, spectral weapon within 50ft of you that lasts 1 minute. You can make a magic attack against a creature within 5ft of the weapon. Hit bonus is magic modifier. You can move the weapon 20ft each turn. ' '''Silence'(100ft); Create a 20ft circle within 100ft in which no sound can be heard. Lasts for 10mins or until concentration is broken. Aid(10ft); Choose up to 3 creatures within 10ft of you. Each creatures max and current hit points increase by 5 for the next 8 hours. Level 3 - 1 per day *Scorching Ray''' (100ft); You create seven rays of fire. Choose up to seven creatures within 100ft and divide the rays as you wish. A target must make a Dex save equal to spell DC for each ray. On a failed save the target takes 1d6 fire damage. You can cast this spell at a higher level and add once ray each level.' ' '''Prayer (Swift)' (20ft); Choose any number of creatures within 20ft of you. Each creature gains a +1 bonus to AC, attack rolls, weapon damage rolls, ability checks and saving throws for 1 min. Level 4 - 2 per day *Wall of Fire''' (100ft);''' Create a wall of fire within 100ft, wall up to 30ft long, 10 feet high and 1ft wide or a circle in a 10ft radius and 20ft high, Once side of the wall deals 5d8+1 damage to all on that side of the wall. When cast at higher levels the damage increases 1d8 per level.' ' Divine Power (Swift) '(Self); +4 bonus to strength. This applies to attack rolls and damage rolls for 1 min. '''Freedom of Movement (Swift) '(Touch); You touch a willing creature. For 1 hour the target ignores difficult terrain. Magical effects cannot make the target paralysed or restrained. The target can spend 5ft of movement to automatically escape from physical restraints such as manacles or grapples. Level 5 - 2 per day *Flame Strike '(50ft); Call down divine fire, 10ft, 40ft radius, 4d6 + fire damage, 4d6 radiant damage on failed Dex save vs spell DC. Add 1d6 flame or radiant damage per level if cast higher. ' '''Mass Cure Wounds (50ft); Choose a point within 50ft. All creatures you choose within 25ft of that point regain 4d8+15 HP.